El fénix
by Lagrimas de Dolor
Summary: ¿Quién no conoce a Fawkes? El fénix al que una y tantas veces adoramos por llegar en el momento justo, el que nos dio algo de repugnancia cuando supimos que la varita de Voldemort estaba hecha con una de sus plumas. Aquí su historia. Esta histora participa en el reto Mitos, Cuentos y Leyendas de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclamer:**__ Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_____**El Fénix**_

¿Quién no conoce a Fawkes? El fénix que tanto ayudo al niño que vivió tiene, también, su historia, como el basilisco y como cada uno de nosotros. Hoy me propongo contártela:

Antes de la llegada de los seres humanos, _muggles_ y magos , el mundo estaba gobernado por los fénix, aves que al morir, renacían de sus cenizas.

Todo estaba en paz, hasta que llegó el basilisco. Nacido de la oscuridad de las tinieblas, atacó. Las aves intentaron defenderse sin poder impedir que la bestia se reprodujera y que ellos se fuesen extinguiendo. La batalla duró siglos hasta que los magos la pararon. Fueron tiempos de luchas, rayos de luz viajaban por los aires a velocidades increíbles, sin descanso ni pausa. Los basiliscos eran tres y solo quedaban dos fénix, en cambio los magos, al menos quinientos. Se encerraron las mascotas de Salazar Slytherin y las aves se montaron a vueo y desaparecieron, pero ahí no termina la historia.

Llamaremos Alan y Fawkes a los fenix, por adelantado.

Alan volaba por los bosques, hasta que quedo atrapado en una trampa muggle. El dueño de la trampa le capturó y lo dejo en una jaula. Gran fue su sorpresa, dos años después, verlo incendiarse. Asustado arrojó las cenizas a viento, esparciendolas y evitando que el ave se regenerase. Un milenio más tarde un mago, llamado Albus Severus Potter junto los restos, que ya estaban en los más extraños lugares que puedas imaginarte, lo revivió y le puso un nombre: Alan Potter.

Fawkes, en cambio, se reproujo junto un cardenal. Tuvo dos hijos, que mató junto a su esposa con las llamas de su corta muerte. Luego, en medio de su gloria fue adoptado por un mago, que, sabiendo que era el único que quedaba de su especie, lo utilizo como entretenimiento para sus hijos, sin pensar que al morir pudiese matar a su hijo menor, extrañado por las llamas de colr amarillo, rojo, azul y verde, las tocó, suicidandose.

Horrorizado por el crimen del que se culpo, huyó para rehacer su vida.

Otra vez volando a la deriva, nuestro querido fenix fue a parar a manos de Aberforth Dumbledore, quien en esos tiempos no estaba cuerdo por la reciente muerte de su hermana Ariadna. Le cuidó y dio de comer. Otro tanto hizo el ave animandolo a vivir, mirar al futuro sin caer en el pasado. Por el Cabeza de Cuervo fue uno de los bares más visitados en su época, el último fenix vivo, la gran atracción. Sin embargo Mr Dumbledore, como le llamaban, comprendió, una triste y nublada mañana, que su fiel compañero no era feliz en un mundo donde solo tenía que quedarse parado en un palo mirar a la multitud y cantar los más bellos trinos. Al principio rebosantes de vida y alegría, ahora tristes y melancólicos. Así que abrió su ventana, acarició su cabeza por última vez ylo dejo volar. Nunca sabría que la próxima parada de su amado fenix, en Hogwarts...

Fawkes voló y voló, años, días, semanas, horas, minutos, segundos, nunca lo sabremos. Cansado de su carrera a la brisa se posó en un árbol a descansar, donde lo encontró Hagrid la semana siguiente. Como con todo animal el guardabosques lo cuidó y alimento hasta que se fue, dos semanas luego de haber llegado. Lloró un poco con su partida, pero no tenía idea de que solo hubiese volada ciento treinta y dos metros, hacia la ventana del director Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Este lo tuvo en jaula durante un largo tiempo investigandolo. Lo junto con otras aves mágicas. Con la cual tuvo tres hijos, pero solo uno era de la misma "raza" que él. Albus los dejo en libertad. Pero siguió investigando al pobre Fawkes. Le puso así en honor al muggle Guy Fawkes, conspirador católico inglés.

Cuando comprendió que el ave necesitaba estar en otro ambiente, porque moría con una rapidez sobrenatural, la dejo en libertad durante todo un día. Forjó amistad con el fenix y al cabo de un tiempo ya no necesitaba la jaula. Le contaba todos sus problemas de anciano y se sentía rejuvenecido cuando Fawkes lo deleitaba con su música.

Ahora llegamos al primer año de Harry Potter y ya contar lo que paso no es necesario... pero nuestras mentes siempre quieren saber más.


End file.
